rijksmonumentenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rijksmonumentnummer 46742
PARKAANLEG. Park van bescheiden omvang en over het algemeen zeer gesloten karakter, waarvan de compositie is voortgesproten uit de weinig ingrijpende omwerking in landschapsstijl van een laat-barokke, enigszins in rococo-trant gemoderniseerde aanleg, waarvan het stramien de sterk axiale, nauwelijks van diagonale elementen voorziene parkstructuur heeft bepaald. De aanleg was, met gebruikmaking van een oudere kern om het hoofdgebouw tussen omstreeks 1720 en 1742 in etappes tot stand gekomen en wel vanaf rond 1730 naar plannen van Adriaan Speelman. De wijzigingen in rococo-trant werden kort na 1767 aangebracht en die in landschapsstijl omstreeks 1814, vermoedelijk naar ontwerp van A. de Haan. Het park, waarvan de hoofdas niet geheel loodrecht op de er voorlangs lopende Herenweg staat, vertoont de volgende indeling:Tussen de Herenweg en de op de hoofdas georienteerde ringsloot ligt een smalle driehoekige strook, die buiten de 18e-eeuwse parkcompositie was gehouden en waarin de in 1817 ter nagedachtenis aan de slagen bij het Manpad uit 1304 en 1573 opgerichte gedenknaald een plaats vond. Binnen de ringsloot liggen in de door het toegangshek en het hoofdgebouw gemarkeerde hoofdas achter elkaar het voorplein en, omspoeld door een waterpartij, het terrein waarop het hoofdgebouw staat. Ten noorden van deze beide elementen liggen achter elkaar een pinetum en een uit de laatste dertig jaar daterende tuinaanleg waarin enkele overblijfsels uit de parkaanleg van omstreeks 1730/42, waaronder de orangerie, de menagerie en het vijvertje. Ten zuiden van voorplein en waterpartij ligt als inleiding tot het na te noemen wandelbos een der lanen van de 18e-eeuwse aanleg en ten zuiden daarvan, achter een slangemuur verborgen, de moestuin. Het gehele overige gebied, dat verreweg het grootste deel van het zich hier met het in 1741 aangelegde "Agterste Bosch" verbredende park uitmaakt en dat zich van de genoemde terreinen tot de Leidse Vaart uitstrekt, wordt sinds het begin van de 19e eeuw ingenomen door een wandelbos, dat slechts wordt doorsneden door de vanouds bestaande doorkijk in de as van het hoofdgebouw en de parallel daarmee lopende "middensloot". Het bos bevat overigens een stelsel van kronkelende wandelpaden waarvan sommige als laan zijn beplant; het tracé van deze lanen gaat grotendeels op de 18e-eeuwse aanleg terug. Het park bevat de volgende elementen van historische aanleg, waarvan de opsomming begint aan de zijde van de Herenweg:I. ---- Op de door een latere verbreding van de Herenweg verkleinde driehoekige strook gronds tussen de onder II. te noemen ringsloot en de Herenweg een beplanting van twee rijen beuken (Fagus sylvatica) in driehoeksverband (momenteel incompleet) en, op de hoek van Herenweg en Manpadslaan, de in 1817 ter nagedachtenis aan de slagen bij het Manpad opgerichte gedenknaald. II. --- Een in het noorden en zuiden van de Leidse Vaart aftakkende ringsloot. Deze volgt in het oosten vanouds zoveel mogelijk het rechthoekige patroon van de 18e-eeuwse formele aanleg en niet de scheef daarlangs lopende Herenweg, waarbij een deel door verbreding van deze laatste is verdwenen. In het zuiden markeert de sloot de grens van de buitenplaats en in het noorden loopt zij op enige afstand min of meer parallel met de Manpadslaan. III. -- In de hoofdas van het park een dam in de ringsloot waarover de toegangsweg naar het onder IV. te noemen voorplein leidt door een midden op de dam geplaatst hek, het geheel behorende tot de aanleg van omstreeks 1730/42. IV. --- Het tussen de ringsloot en de onder V. te noemen waterpartij gelegen onverharde voorplein waarvan de aanleg geheel tot de periode omstreeks 1730/42 behoort. Deze aanleg bevat de volgende elementen:a. twee te linker- en rechterzijde symmetrisch ten opzichte van de as geplaatste bijgebouwen (koetshuis en tuinmanswoning) met concave gevels aan de zijde van het plein;b. een beplanting van linden (Tilia x vulgaris), als volgt gecomponeerd: een rij langs de ringsloot en een langs de waterpartij en twee groepen van tien die, als elkaars spiegelbeeld in driehoeksverband geplaatst, de richting van de sub a genoemde concave gevels volgen. De hiervoor genoemde rijen zijn in dit driehoeksverband opgenomen;c. van het hoofdinrijhek uitgaande wegen naar de bijgebouwen en de onder VI. ten noemen brug. V. ---- Ten westen van het voorplein een waterpartij in landschapsstijl, omstreeks 1814 gevormd door vergraving van de oorspronkelijk vierkante, omstreeks 1730/42 aan de achterzijde van een uitstulping voorziene gracht om het terrein waarop het hoofdgebouw staat, en door uitbreiding daarvan met een diagonaal noordwaarts gerichte verbinding met de ringsloot. Bij de buitenwaartse verlegging van de oevers zijn van de 18e-eeuwse aanleg van rijen linden, die in aansluiting op de rij langs het voorplein de toen nog rechtlijnige zijoevers van het water begeleiden, aan de hoeken fragmenten bewaard gebleven, waarvan er thans nog drie herkenbaar zijn, zoals op de kaart 8304/5 is aangegeven. VI. --- In de as van het hoofdinrijhek en het hoofdgebouw ligt over de onder V. genoemde waterpartij een tot de aanleg van omstreeks 1730/42 behorende boogbrug waarover de toegangsweg naar het hoofdgebouw leidt. VII. -- Op het onder V. genoemde terrein om het hoofdgebouw zijn bij de wijziging van de aanleg in landschapsstijl grote delen van de 18e-eeuwse beplanting met rijen linden te weerszijden van de hoofdas in de nieuwe compositie opgenomen, waarbij vooral aan de zuidzijde ter verkrijging van een afwisselender beeld hier en daar buiten het rijenverband andere boomsoorten, w.o. beuk (Fagus sylvatica), treurbeuk (Fagus sylvatica "Pendula"), eik (genus Quercus) en paardekastanje (Aesculus hippocastanum) zijn aangeplant. In de 19e eeuw is hiertussen aan de noordzijde een ijskelder aangebracht en zijn te weerszijden van de gezichtsas naar het westen groepen rhododendrons aangeplant. VIII. - Het door de ringsloot, de onder V. vermelde waterpartij en het voorplein omsloten deel van het park bevat overblijfselen van het omstreeks 1814 aangelegde padenpatroon, zoals aangegeven op de kaart 8304/5. De oostelijke helft van dit terrein wordt ingenomen door een pinetum waarvan de aanleg en het assortiment weliswaar aan latere wijzigingen onderhevig zijn geweest, maar dat in oorsprong vermoedelijk al van voor 1861 dateert. Aan de zijde van de ringsloot wordt het pinetum geflankeerd door een tot de aanleg van omstreeks 1730/42 behorende tuinmuur. Op de westelijke helft van het terrein, die als enige gedeelte van het park, waarschijnlijk bij de verandering in landschapsstijl, een licht heuvelachtig karakter heeft gekregen, bevinden zich de volgende overblijfsels van de aanleg van omstreeks 1730/42:a. de voormalige orangerie met dienstwoningen en aansluitende tuinmuren. b. een hek op een dam in de ringsloot langs de Manpadslaan. c. een oorspronkelijk ovaal vijvertje voor de orangerie in de as daarvan liggend en aldus een herinnering aan de dwarsas in de 18e-eeuwse aanleg vormend. d. ter hoogte van de vroegere oostelijke dwarslaan, de voormalige menagerie. In de uit dit gebied naar het achterpark leidende wandeling ligt over de onder V. genoemde waterpartij een "rustieke" brug, behorende tot de aanleg van omstreeks 1814. IX. --- Langs de zuidelijke flank van het voorplein en de waterpartij leidt een rechte laan, die in de 18e-eeuwse aanleg het centrale deel van het park flankeerde, naar het achterste deel van de buitenplaats. Deze laan is aangelegd met een beplanting van beuken (Fagus sylvatica) in vierkantsverband. In het begin van de 19e eeuw is deze laan tot de huidige lengte ingekort; vermoedelijk is toen de beplanting aan het westelijk uiteinde vervangen door zomereiken (Quercus robur). X. ---- Ten zuiden en op enige afstand van de onder IX. genoemde laan ligt de volgens het ontwerp van Adriaan Speelman omstreeks 1737 aan de buitenplaats toegevoegde moestuin, die na 1861 is uitgebreid met een langs de ringsloot liggende strook grond. De moestuin is, behalve langs de ringsloot, omringd door mede ter beschutting van leivruchtbomen en andere gewassen dienende muren waarvan de noordelijke in de vorm van een slangemuur, onderbroken door een hek dat toegang geeft tot de onder XIV. sub a vermelde laan. Twee dwarsmuren verdelen de moestuin in compartimenten (Enkele muren zijn in recente tijd verlengd langs, resp. over de bijgetrokken strook grond). XI. --- De westelijke helft van de buitenplaats heeft bij de wijzigingen in landschapsstijl het karakter gekregen van een wandelbos, dat behalve het onder XIII. te noemen deel met opgaand hout en enige solitairen in aanleg bestond uit hakhout. XII. -- In het onder XI. genoemde bos ligt, van de Leidse Vaart aftakkend, de "middensloot", een brede rechte waterloop die voor de uitbreiding van het park met de moestuin en het Agterste Bosch (plm. 1737-1741) de zuidelijke grens van de buitenplaats markeerde en sindsdien tot de huidige lengte ingekort, de scheiding vormt tussen het centrale en het in dat jaar toegevoegde deel van het park; van deze sloot takken noordwaarts de uiteinden van een na 1861 gegraven slingerende, lusvormige waterloop af, die de onder XIII. te noemen verbreding in het midden van de doorkijk in de hoofdas van het park omgeeft. XIII. - Het gedeelte van het bos, begrensd door de verbreding van de onder XIV. te noemen doorkijk, de onder XII. genoemde aftakking van de middensloot en het langs deze laatste lopende slingerpad is in de 19e eeuw ingeplant als opgaand bos, voornamelijk bestaande uit zomereiken (Quercus robur) in onregelmatig verband. XIV. -- De tot de 18e-eeuwse aanleg behorende, van het hoofdgebouw uitgaande doorkijk in de hoofdas van het park is in aanleg geflankeerd door een beplanting van linden (Tilia x vulgaris), die, aanvankelijk geschoren, sinds de verandering in landschapsstijl vrij zijn uitgegroeid (Medio oktober 1982 was deze beplanting op enkele exemplaren na verdwenen). De doorkijk vertoont in het midden een verbreding ter plaatse van een na 1861 gedempte 18e-eeuwse vijver. Bij het oostelijke uiteinde van deze doorkijk staan tegenover elkaar twee elkaars pendant vormende beelden op sokkels, voorstellende Bacchus en Ariadne en gesigneerd Jan van Logteren 1734. XV. --- Het onder XI. genoemde wandelbos bevat nog een groot deel van de omstreeks 1814 ontworpen kronkelpaden en een lanenstelsel waarvoor gebruik is gemaakt van het tracé van lanen uit de 18e-eeuwse aanleg. Deze lanen zijn te onderscheiden in:a. de oostelijke dwarslaan, uitgaande van het onder X. vermelde hek in de slangemuur; van de tot de 18e-eeuwse aanleg behorende beplanting met linden (Tilia x vulgaris) in vierkantsverband zijn fragmenten in de 19e-eeuwse boscompositie opgenomen, met name vier exemplaren in het noordelijk deel. b. een lus van lanen, aansluitend bij de onder IX. genoemde laan en te zelfder hoogte eindigend bij de noordelijke flank van de onder XIV. vermelde doorkijk, alsmede een in het in 1741 aan het park toegevoegde Agterste Bosch een loodrecht daarop staande rechte laan in de dwars op de hoofdas staande as van dat parkgedeelte; deze lanen zijn aangelegd met een beplanting van eiken (Quercus robur), die medio oktober 1982 aan de westzijde over een grote lengte waren vervangen door populieren; de bomenrij aan de buitenzijde van de lus is tegenover de aftakking van de dwarslaan naar achteren gelegd. c. een laan die de sub a en b genoemde lanen verbindt en aansluiting geeft op de onder VIII. vermelde "rustieke" brug; deze laan is aangelegd met een beplanting van beuken. Category:Rijksmonument